


When I knew

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry talks to Henry about Iris</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I knew

Ever since Barry could remember he was obsessed with going faster. He didn't know what it was about the speed but the way the wind and rain felt against his skin made him feel like he could fly! Faster than Iris, Joe and anyone else who would dare to race him. Most times he succeeded but on a occasional bad day he would lose, unless it was Iris. Barry always pretended to lose to Iris.

 

"You'll never catch me Barry!" Iris teased as she ran around the slide. 

 

"We’ll see about that," he laughed lapping her twice but pretending to be winded.

 

Iris chased after him reaching for his jacket. She griped his elbow pulling him back.

 

"Not fair Iris." 

 

"You're always faster than me.” She smiled sweetly knowing very well that she had cheated.

 

Barry couldn’t help but smile knowing that he let himself be caught

 

"Rematch?" She suggested 

 

Barry placed his right foot in front of his left and began swinging his arms in slow motion "I'm waiting on you." He winked knowing fully that he would once again pretend to lose, because Iris's face lit up when she won and he could never that that away from her. 

 

Later that night Barry lay awake with enough thoughts about Iris to fill a book. You would think being a 8 year old would be easy but not when you were Barry Allen. He tried to fall back asleep but thoughts consumed him for the next few hours until he finally drifted off. 

 

The next morning Barry walked down the stairs to see his mom and dad kissing. He wondered what it was like to kiss another person. His parents stopped when they heard his footsteps. 

 

"Morning Sweetie." his mom called as she kissed him in the forehead 

 

"Morning mom." He smiled 

 

"What did you want for breakfast love?" 

 

"I'm not really hungry actually." 

 

Nora felt his forehead as he sat down. It was very unusual for Barry to ever refuse food.

 

"You okay buddy?" Henry asked 

 

"I'm okay, just didn't sleep well." He mumbled in a low voice 

 

Nora kissed his forehead one more time. "I'll tell you what Barry, I need to run to the office but as soon as I pick you up from school we will go get ice cream and you can tell me all about it. Sound good?"

 

"Sure mom, I'd like that." he nodded 

 

Nora kissed Henry goodbye and was out the door 

 

Barry sat across from his dad twirling his spoon in his cereal absentmindedly for about 5 mins. Maybe I'll ask dad for advice he thought. After all he was married to his mom. He looked up wondering how to begin. 

 

"Dad, uhh can I ask you something?"

 

"Sure, slugger. Anything." 

 

"Well I was wondering, how do you um, you know get a girl to be your wife?" 

 

Henry smiled at Barry. "Is this what's been keeping you up buddy?" 

 

Barry nodded

 

"I see." He looked up into Barry's eyes

 

"Well son, first you have to find a girl that you like. Did you have someone in mind?" 

 

Barry went scarlet. 

 

"Iris?" His dad asked, already knowing the answer 

 

Barry blushed even harder 

 

“What do you like about her?” 

 

Barry thought about this before giving his answer. Yes they hung out every day, but it was the fact that he missed her. She was beautiful, sweet, super smart and unbelievably kind. She was the girl of his dreams. I mean, how could he not fall for her?

 

"She's perfect. She's smart and pretty and she always believes me. Plus I just can't stop thinking about her. We hangout all day but as soon as we say goodbye I miss her. Sometimes when I don't see her for a while my stomach hurts. I wish she could hangout with me all the time. Day and Night, like mom does with you." 

 

"Day and Night huh?" He chuckled 

 

"Yea. You and mom get to have sleepovers everyday, and you can stay up super late. I want to do that with Iris." 

 

Henry gleamed 

 

"And does she like you?" 

 

Barry shrugged. In the back of his mind if was hard not to think she felt the same way. They did every thing together. And often times when they would play Barry would catch Iris peaking at him through the corner of his eye. Even whenever someone was mean to him she would stick up for him and vice versa.

 

"I don't think she even knows that I like her." 

 

"Oh. Why haven't you told her?" 

 

"Because. I'm scared, what if I ruin it? What if she stops hanging out with me? I can’t lose her dad. She’s my best friend." 

 

“From what I’ve seen Barry, that girl cares for you. And I don’t think she would let you go that easily.”

 

Barry smiled, hopeful at the thought

 

Henry pushed his plate aside seeing that this might take a bit of explaining. 

 

He took Barry’s hand “Before your mother and I starting dating, we were friends. But somewhere in the middle I felt I wanted something more. I wanted us to be more than friends and I was scared too. But the idea of not knowing what could happen if I told her out weighed the fear. I wanted Nora to be happy, even if that happiness wasn’t me. That’s when I knew I was ready to tell her.”

 

Barry listened intently trying to remember every word 

 

“Look Barry, I can’t tell you what to do. You have to do what’s right for you. You need to ask yourself if Iris is worth taking that chance for. If you are ready to lose her as a friend if she doesn’t feel the same. Will you be happy just being her friend for the rest of your life?” 

 

“Of course I will. I love her.” The words came out so fast Barry  didn’t have time to think. But he didn’t want to take it back because he knew it was the truth.

 

"Love huh?" Henry’s eyes glistened. He knew his son was too young to fully understand love, but he saw the way Barry looked at Iris and for an 8 year old that’s pretty much what it was.

 

"Yes dad. I love her. And I want her to be my wife." Smiling proudly 

 

Barry understood that the word “love” to an 8 year old didn’t mean the same thing as it did to his mom and dad. He knew he wouldn’t be able to give Iris a house or kids, or even a beautiful ring like his mom had for that matter. But to him it was giving Iris his ice cream when hers melted or letting her win when they played tag. It was the glimpses of her smile that swelled his heart and the fire on his skin he felt whenever she touched him. He knew that she was the one, and he wanted to do everything and anything with Iris. She was the girl he stayed up thinking about and the first person he wanted to see in the morning. And to Barry that was love. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
